


Fire and ash: lays the last Time Lord

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: 13th Doctor with her feels and friends [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confessions, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Secrets, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: The 13 Doctor is slipping and Graham sees it so when he goes to see her, she breaks down in anger and sadness.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien
Series: 13th Doctor with her feels and friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fire and ash: lays the last Time Lord

Fire and ash that’s what she saw when she went back home for the fourth time of the week. She did not know why she kept doing it but the old alien thought that things would be different every time she went back. However, it still stood there, a grave of her people and it hurt her. She did not know why she even tries. The 13th Doctor sighed as she ran a hand over her face and looked at the doors to her TARDIS when she heard a knock on the doors. “Doc?” The doctor sighed at the sound of Graham’s voice. 13 sighed and walked over to the doors and opened them with a fake smile.

“Graham! What brings you here? It’s good to see you,” she said forcing a cheerful tone to her voice. Graham heard this but he did not say anything as he sighed and walked in.

“I was just coming by to see you. You’ve been quiet and closed off recently. So, I just wanted to check on you,” the doctor smiled but Graham saw the pain in her eyes. In fact, when Graham watched the doctor move around the console he saw unwanted tears form in her eyes. Like she was trying to hide it from him. _‘Something wrong. I can tell.’_ Graham thought as he walked over to the old Time Lord. “Doc?” said looking at the doctor after he put his hand on her shoulder. The doctor looked at him and looked away.

“I’m fine! Stop saying that something is wrong. Or thinking it. I can hear your thoughts you know. When I want to. So, just……………” 13 cut off and ran her hands over her face with a sigh. Graham looked at her shocked. For he has never seen the doctor like this before.

“Doc,” Graham paused and sighed as well and sat down next to her after she sat down as well. “Doc, what's wrong. I’m your friend, part of your family. You can tell me anything,” 13 looked at Graham and smiled but she forced it as tears filled her eyes and went down her face.

“I………..I don’t know……….. I can't do this anymore. I can't be…………be………” she cut off as a sob filled her throat. Graham watched for a few seconds before he pulled her into his arms.

“It’s ok, Doc. It’s ok,” Graham said as the doctor showed a rare sight of weakness. Her wall broke and she did not know what to do about that than cry.

It felt like hours that the doctor this cheerful old alien cried in Graham’s arms. When she pulled out she took a deep breath before she said: “Do you remember when Yaz asked if we can go to my home planet?” Graham looked at 13 who was looking away from him with shame in her amber-hazel eyes. Graham closed his eyes.

“Yes. You……..you lied to us? Why? Your people are not nice or something?” 13 looked at him a scoffed at this but she did not say anything for a while. Graham nodded in understanding at this. However, it sacred him to see the Doctor like this before. She’s never this upset.

“My people, some of them were nice. It depends on which Time Lord you are talking about but that’s not the point Graham! The point is. We can never go to my home, not anymore,” Graham looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

‘What……what do you mean Doc?” Graham asked with a nervous sound to his voice. 13 heard it and closed her eyes before she said:

“My people are dead. All of them…... The Master…..he………” The Doctor cut off again and stood up with anger. “He’s always doing this: the killing, trying to find a way to hurt me! Why can't he get that in his head? Cant, he see that all of that is wrong in his hearts?! Cant, he feel it? This is wrong! I hate him for that!” 13 yelled but it was filled with tears and Graham had to pull her into his arms again to calm her down.

“Doc. Calm down. Calm down,” Graham breathed when he felt 13 go limp in his arms. “There, now don’t worry. I’m sure when we find him you can punch him or if you want me to punch him?” The doctor laughed and pulled herself out of Graham’s arms.

“Thanks, Graham. Do you want to go find someplace to eat and then you can call the others?” Graham smiled but he sighed.

“You do know you need to tell the others right?” 13 nodded but she did not say anything as they walk out. “Going to tell them some other time them?” Graham asked but 13 was already out the doors and laughing.

“Come on Graham!” She said back to her normal happy self, but Graham knew that this was just a mask hiding a dark secret that she kept deep down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time wring Doctor who and I must say, this is better than my first story. Anyway, tell me what you think. I love the 13 Doctor and I hope that she talks to someone about her feelings. I think she might snap at some point. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


End file.
